Demon Vs Vampire
by xxxanimefreakluverxxx
Summary: Ciel investigates a crime which lead none other to Cross Academy. What will unfold in this mysterious case? And what will the night class student think of these strange 3 students having an aura that only a demon could have?
1. Chapter 1

_**Demon Vs Vampire**_

Ciel grumbled furiously as he rested his head on his left hand while watching the white clouds go by. He was on his private plane going to Japan to complete his tasks for the queen, which he sometimes hates to do, being the "Queens Dog" sure sucks. "Oh stop with your grumbling" Snapping out of his thought's Ciel looked to his right to see a young teen girl sitting next to him.

She was petite with proclaim skin, and her hair was a chocolate brown color which went to her waist. He glared at the girl who was reading a book; he could see the front cover with golden words on it, called "The Origin of Species". You see the reason why Ciel was mad is because he hated moving to another place just because "The Queen" wanted him to investigate a case of young female teens that magically disappeared out of thin air and the next day they ended up dead with two puncture wound on the neck

. "Please Yuuki don't make young Master Ciel mad" said a young man. Wearing a nice, clean black butler suit; his hair was black and he gave a big grin that will make anyone shiver.

"Well Sebastian, if the young Master Ciel would've stop grumbling the whole way and acting like an immature BRAT in the first place we wouldn't have to discuss this, now will we" Yuuki said calmly not taking her eyes off of the book. Suddenly Ciel shouted at Yuuki calling him a brat, Yuuki calmly pointed out how he was short tempered just like his height, which led Ciel to make a crying yell of anger. While Ciel was bursting steam out of his head and yelling at Yuuki, who continued to read her book and teasing Ciel of his height, they didn't notice Sebastian moving to the other side of the seat.

He took out his left hand showing elegant silver watched with diamonds around the ring of the watch. He looked at the time and sighed, he turned his head to the left seeing the two bickering. 'This is going to be a long flight' he thought.

* * *

A man was holding two folders in his hands. 'New students, huh' he looked through their files and then he went to their photo's. One was a young boy who had a midnight blue hair, and blue eyes. He saw an eye patch on his right eye wondering what happen to it. There was a light knock on his door. He looked up to see two identical older teen. "You called us Chairman?" said one of the boy's. They both had light lavender eyes and silver hair, but one had a longer hair than the other. "Oh hello Ichiru-kun" he greeted he was about to greet the other twin until he saw his uniform.

"What the, ZERO what happen to your uniform!" He shouted, Zero's uniform looked like he just slept a minute ago. Zero just yawned, ignoring the Chairman's crises. Ichiru laughed a little at his twins' action. He went to the Chairman's table to see two photos. "Are these the new students" he asked the chairman while picking up the pictures. He didn't get any answer so he looked up, to see the Chairman licking his hand and trying to straighten his twin brother, Zero, hair. "WHAT THE HELL!" Zero shouted and punched the Chairman on the head knocking him out clean. Ichiru sweat drop, he put the photos down on the desk and walked toward the Chairman to help him.

* * *

Ciel gave out a tiring yawn; he rubbed his left eye and sat on the nice cushion chair. Yuuki looked around the airport looking for something that will entertain her. As for Sebastian he was talking to one of the employee. Yuuki gave an evil smile she licked her top lip and took one step forward.

"Yuuki" Yuuki turned around seeing Sebastian giving her a stern looked. "Yes". Yuuki smiled. Sebastian looked at her and then turned around. "Remember the queen Guard is watching" Sebastian walked away leaving an unhappy Yuuki. Yuuki pouted but smiled again. She ran toward Sebastian giving him a big smile and putting both her hands back. "And what are you so happy about?" he questioned the young girl. "Oh I'm just wondering if you told young master about 'it'."Sebastian stopped at his tracked and glared at Yuuki. "How did-"

Yuuki started to giggle and winked at Sebastian. "You know Sebastian you can't keep a secret from dear old me, oh yes I wonder how the young master facial expression would look like when his faithful butler kept a secret from him…hm".

"Sebastian! Yuuki!" Both of them looked in front of them seeing an angry and tiring master. They both smiled and gave a little bow and a curtsey. "Yes my lord" Ciel crossed his arm and looked at them. "What are you both talking about?" he questioned them. Sebastian gave a smile toward Ciel. "Preparation for are next location"

Ceil raised his right eyebrow curious of this next destination that their heading. "And that is?"

"Were going to Cross Academy, which is where all the female victims go school there"

"Great" Ciel sighed. 'I might have to watch an airhead teen girl'

Yuuki looked at Sebastian and smiled. "Now the fun starts" she thought. Sebastian sighed. As they entered the black limousine Sebastian could only think of what Ciel would say if he truly found out.

_**What's the secret that Sebastian doesn't want Ciel to find out? And what will Ciel respond to it? ^_^ You guys will never find out till the next chapter.**_

_**okay 1st i know that you guys think 'Why is Yuuki with Ciel and Sebastian?' will I wanted to have a little bit of fun with this. What if Yuuki wasn't a vampire but something else.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok well here's my chapter 2 of __Demon vs Vampire I hope you like ^_^_**

**_Demon vs Vampire_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_By: xxxanimefreakluverxxx  
_**

Silent winds blow through the dorm of the night class giving the feeling in the air calm and peaceful. In the room inside the dorm there was an older teen laying on a dark red cushion relaxing as he continue to look at the 2 pictures in his left hand. "New students, huh" he started to smirked thinking of how he will make them obedient, he switched to the other pictures and his crimson eyes widen in disbelief. "It couldn't be…could it?" He sat up straight still staring at the picture, clutching it so tight that'll disappear out of his hand. "But how?"

Ciel woke up on the sudden stop of the vehicle. "Are we here?" he asked as he rubbed his right eye. He looked to his right to see a big building. 'So this is Cross Academy' he started to frown, he couldn't believe that he has to stay in such a place. A soft giggle was heard. He looked straight and gritted his teeth.

"What?" Ciel asked quietly trying to hold his cool. Yuuki smiled toward her master. Ciel right eye started to twitch violently. 'Why you-'Sebastian clapped his hand three times. "Now now Yuuki stop making Young master angry" Sebastian opened the door and walked out first. Ciel grabbed his cane and followed behind. Yuuki was last to come out of the limousine, a gust of wind, blowing her brown hair; she started too smiled wickedly. "It seems the game just got even more interesting" she whispered softly to herself.

Ciel turned around to see Yuuki standing still. "Yuuki hurry up" he stared at Yuuki as she continued to walk passed him. 'Something's wrong…she's hiding something from me' Ciel walked behind Yuuki having many questions that he will definitely find out.

As they walked toward the Academy, there was a man standing by the opened gate. "Hello" he cheerfully welcomed. "Welcomed to Cross Academy" Ceil walked up toward him and asked if he was the chairman of this school. "Ah yes I am, I am pleasure to meet you all, please lets go to my office and talked there".

"I am here because of the Queens order" Ceil sat on the chair across from the chairman's desk. "Ah yes the Queen, how is she by the way" he asked. Ceil looked at Sebastian and said that the Queen was doing well. Sebastian pulled out an envelope out of his pocket in the inside of his suit and gave it to the chairman. Chairman looked at the envelope and put it in a secret compartment inside his desk for safe keeping.

"Will I already arranged your dorm room and uniforms, I hope both of you would feel com-"Wait what do you mean, arranged" Ceil asked confused of what's the chairman said. The chairman looked at Ceil funny. "You didn't tell him" chairman asked Sebastian.

"Tell me what!" Ceil lightly shouted getting little bit angry. Yuuki covered her mouth trying not to burst out laughing. Chairman stood up from his chair and clapped his hand. "Well starting tomorrow you and Ms. Yuuki are enrolling Cross Academy"

"NANI!"

**_Sorry if it's to short for you guys ._**

**_What will the student of Cross Academy think about Ceil and Yuuki? Will Ceil find out about the dark secret of the night class and Yuuki's strange behavior? _**

**_I hope you enjoy reading...please review if you want I'll update again if i have a lot of review if not then I'll just have to stop the story so yea_**

**_Till then see you next time -_^  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone sorry about the long update I've been so busy with school and starting college. I forgot about my password for my fanfic and my yahoo that I've been using it so it was a long process to go on.**

**Any way here is Chapter 3 and I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story and also waited for the next update. Just to warn you since I'm starting college the update would be really slow sorry for the long processing I'll try to work really fast and update quick.**

**Chapter 3:**

"SEBASTIAN! HOW DARE YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME!" CIEL SHOUTED.

After the chairman explained thoroughly of the school rules, to Ciel's dismay, he occupied two rooms, one for Yuki and the other one for Ciel.

"Well I hope your rooms are to your liking, have a nice restful sleep and see you tomorrow" Chairman smiled and walked away. Yuki looked at Sebastian and gave a silent giggle. Sebastian snapped his eyes quickly toward Yuki and gave her a deathly glare. Yuki snapped out of her gleefully state and turned around closing her door with swift movement.

Sebastian turned and was faced with an angry Ceil. Sebastian gave a worriedly sigh this is going to be a long night.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING!"

Sebastian didn't want to but he was promised, will not promise more of a forced by the queen.

"You know I would tell you anything but I made a vow never to tell you any more information about this quest, afraid that you would decline it."

Ceil eyes grew wide, his face turned red; you could imagine steam coming out of his ears.

"It was the queen wasn't" he shouted with a demand

Silence calmed the room. Ceil breathed heavily and then gave out a long breathe before he started to calm down.

"Well since it's already been done, lets continue on investigating let's start with the first victim" Before Ceil could opened his door Sebastian closed the door fast.

Ceil turned around and was about to question for his unruly behavior when suddenly his eyes grew heavy and darkness covered his sight. Sebastian caught Ceil before he hit the ground.

"I'm sorry my lord for hiding you in the dark like this...but please stay there just for bit more"

_**The Next Day**_

Ceil woke up with a jolt. He looked left and right specifically looking for his butler. Seeing that he's not in the room he got up from his bed and looked at the school uniform that was neatly ironed with a letter attached in the front, He picked it up and read it:

Dear Master,

I hope you have nice sleep, I ironed your uniform after your done you must head to the chairman's office he would be waiting for you eagerly. Sorry for my unannounced absent but I had to do some quick errands before the day started. Please be careful my lord, Yuki would be there for you if something would to happen.

Ceil was going to kill Sebastian when he see him. Ceil angrily pulled on his uniform and walked toward the chairman office. Once he opened it he saw the chairman sitting down behind his desk smiling happily, which irritated him more. He hated mornings but he also hated happy people both in one time.

When he entered the room he saw Yuki sitting on the chair. She also wore the school uniform. It looked like it was made for her. He thought noticing what he was thinking he scoffed it off and turned to the chairman.

"Well seeing that you guys have a wonderful sleep lets go to your first class shall we"

Ciel groan from thought of being in one room full with teens for an hour oh joy.

While following the chairman to their first class, Ciel looked at Yuki to see her looking around worriedly. _What got her so nervous?_ In all of the time Yuki have worked for Ciel he never once saw her looked to worried or nervous it's always her smiling with those knowingly eyes of her. Ciel's mind started to go crazy. _What the hell is going on with these two…first Sebastian who has the audacity to even lie to me and his unruly action but now Yuki with her bizarre emotions! Find if they won't tell me what's going on then I'll just have to figure this one out for myself. _

"Well here you go your first class would be history, now I if you have any question please don't be afraid to ask. Even if you guys are here to investigate you are still my students so I would be responsible for you." The chairman smiled and hugged both Yuki and Ciel.

_Well there's a good thing about this…I don't have to see him _Ciel thought happily.

Ciel opened the door to see all the teens looking at him strangely. Ciel walked toward the teacher knowing that Yuki is right behind him.

"Hi were the new student my name is Ciel Phantomhive and this is Yuki…Cross" Ciel and the chairman was debating on which Yuki last name would be since she didn't have a last name. That's when the chairman offer his last name to her, when Yuki accepted the chairman was so happy that he wouldn't stop talking about Yuki being a cute daughter to him until they had to go and sleep.

Ciel looked at the teacher, The teacher looked at him and then at Yuki.

"So you're the new students" the teacher asked. The question was mostly toward Ciel since he was looking at him the most.

"I wasn't expected…um" the teacher stuttered.

"I have you know sir that I am more advance as I look and studying by the looks of your students that I am the top of this class" Ciel said angrily. Oh how he hate have to be with adults. They all think that they can do much better because of their height and mature looks. Yuki laughed escaped from her lips.

Ciel asked where they would be sitting and the teacher pointed the back row. He angrily glared at the teacher who stepped back a little, and started to walk to the back.

Whisper started to happen as he walked by them.

"This case better be worth my time" he mumbled. I hope Sebastien knows what he's doing Yuki thought.

**Sorry again for updating so late…I'll try really hard to update the chapters. Thank you so much for the people who added my stories and these great reviews. I was thinking of calling it quits but for you guys I will continue.**


End file.
